Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, variable printing in which content is replaced on each printed page using data (variable data) in which content is individually changed, such as data in a database, while a layout of text or figures stays the same is known in the commercial printing industry.
Since personal information is often handled in variable printing, it is necessary to secure a high degree of confidentiality. When data to be printed is developed on a memory of a server, the data is highly likely to be stolen from content of the memory if the server is infiltrated. That is, depending on characteristics of information to be handled, it may not be preferable for the data to be stored on the memory of the server for a long period of time.
Meanwhile, in variable printing, print content is changed according to the data of the database. Accordingly, for example, in the medical field, there are methods of usage in which a dose and usage instructions of a drug are printed on a drug label for each patient. In this case, a variable printing system is arranged in a drug factory as a part of a drug production line, and printing is performed according to a production speed of the production line. In such a case, high-speed printing is required of the variable printing system.
In variable printing in which confidentiality is required, the time it takes from reading of print target identification information for identifying each piece of printed materials in a print target identification information reading device, such as a barcode reader or an IC reader, to printing is very short.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H08-022426 discloses that a management node acquires all key data from a managed node prior to acquisition of a record from the managed node in each of nodes constituting a network system. Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H08-022426 discloses that the management node selects desired key data, transfers the key data to the managed node, and acquires data corresponding to the key data.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H08-022426, when a change, such as addition or deletion, in data in a list of key data managed by the managed node occurs, it is necessary to notify the management node of the change. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H08-022426, in order for all of the key data to be passed along, the key data is passed along every time a change in the list of the key data occurs. Therefore, when the list of key data is changed frequently, a large amount of CPU resources is consumed. That is, since the CPU resources are consumed for search or matching of the key data, there is no choice but for the CPU resources to be consumed in processes other than the rendering process in the variable printing.
Further, in variable printing, a configuration including a device that generates variable data and a device that performs a process of performing the rendering process in which data subjected to the rendering process is cached can be considered. However, when the device that performs the rendering process has a configuration in which cache search is performed, the CPU resources are consumed for search, which means that the CPU resources are consumed in a process other than the rendering process.